Observations on a Windy Fathers' Day
by Zara-Rose
Summary: Sequel to "It Happened on a Rainy Mothers' Day"


Title: Observations on a Windy Fathers' Day  
  
Author: Zara-Rose  
  
Rating: G  
  
Category: Romance/Humor  
  
Spoilers: None  
  
Pairing: Chloe/Lex  
  
Summary: Though a stand-alone piece, this songfic is the sequel to my vignette [i]It Happened on a Rainy Mothers' Day[/i]. The first verse isn't really applicable, so the fic picks up with the second.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Smallville; I'm just playing in it. The song used is "My Front Porch Looking In" by Lonestar.  
  
Feedback: Naturally, positive feedback is a nice way to stroke my ego. Constructive criticism is, as always, very much welcome. However, flames will be used for the sole purpose of roasting marshmallows.  
  
Title: OBSERVATIONS ON A WINDY FATHERS' DAY  
  
* * *  
  
I've traveled here and everywhere  
  
Following my job  
  
I've seen the paintings from the air  
  
Brushed by the hand of God  
  
The mountains and the canyons reach from sea to shining sea  
  
But I can't wait to get back home  
  
To the one He made for me  
  
It's anywhere I'll ever go and everywhere I've been  
  
Nothing takes my breath away  
  
Like my front porch looking in  
  
* * *  
  
iWho would've ever thought that there'd come a day when Luthor Manor sported a front porch swing?/i Lex thought as he tightened the last bolt. He dropped the wrench into his toolbox with a loud clunk. iOr that Alexander Joseph Luthor would not only own a toolbox, but know what tools were in it and how to use them?/i Wiping the sweat from his brow with the hem of his shirt, Lex plopped down onto the swing, testing its balance.  
  
Life had a way of surprising Lex. He'd never thought that his snarky, blonde, verbal judo partner would become his wife, the love of his life. He's never thought that she would be the mother of his two children. And he'd never even entertained the possibility that he would absolutely love it. Though a naturally gifted liar, Lex couldn't deceive himself in this matter. He wouldn't trade his life for all the riches of LuthorCorp and LexCorp combined. A genuine smile crossed his face at the thought.  
  
* * *  
  
There's a carrot top who can barely walk  
  
With a sippy cup of milk  
  
A little blue-eyed blonde with shoes on wrong  
  
'Cause she likes to dress herself  
  
And the most beautiful girl holding both of them  
  
Yeah, the view I love the most  
  
Is my front porch looking in  
  
* * *  
  
A flash of movement from inside the window caught Lex's attention. His eleven-month-old son, Gabe named for Chloe's late father, Gabe Sullivan toddled unsteadily across the floor. Chloe herself followed no more than three steps behind, arms extended overhead as she pretended to be a monster. The sound of a child's laughter could be heard echoing throughout the massive castle the Luthor family called home.  
  
"Mama's silly!" four-year-old Keira shrieked. Monster-Chloe turned around to face her daughter. With a wicked smile on her face, Monster-Chloe scooped up her firstborn, tossed her giggling daughter over her shoulder, and resumed the chase of her toddler.  
  
Lex watched from the front porch swing as his family played together. When the ruckus had been replaced by a dull roar, eventually fading away to silence, he rose from his perch and walked quickly to the foreboding, oak door. Assuming it was naptime, Lex had a pretty good idea as to where he'd find his family. His instincts did not fail him as Lex opened the door to the master bedroom he shared with his wife. Chloe and both of their children were curled up, sound asleep, on the king-sized bed.  
  
Nestled securely against his mother, Gabe Luthor still clutched his sippy cup with a few drops of milk. Lex reached over and gently pried his son's finger off the cup. He set it on the bedside table before softly smoothing a few stray curls of his son's tousled, carrot-colored hair.  
  
Keira was curled up at the foot of the bed. Like other girls her age, the spunky blonde loved to play dress-up. She was presently sporting one of Lex's blue, silk, dress shirts. It hung down nearly to her ankles and was ridiculously long in the arms. She'd topped it off with one of Lex's purple ties, haphazardly tied in a knot that would later have to be cut off. Chloe's wardrobe hadn't escaped either. Keira wore Chloe's favorite black, leather boots on the wrong feet, and only partially buckled. She'd also gotten into her mother's makeup. Eye shadow, rouge, and lipstick were smeared across her face in the way that only children were capable of. Lex dropped a light blanket over her, father's intuition telling him that she'd be cold later if he didn't.  
  
Finally, Lex settled his eyes on his wife, his beautiful Chloe. She lay on her side, eyes closed gently in sleep. He sat on the edge of the bed, removed his shoes, then slid in to lay beside her. Lex propped himself up on his elbow, content to watch her sleep. As she always did, Chloe opened her bright, green eyes to meet his loving gaze.  
  
"Hi," Lex whispered, stroking her cheek softly.  
  
"Hey," Chloe replied, leaning back into him.  
  
"That's a real nice family you have there, Mrs. Luthor." Lex moved his hand to encircle her waist, lacing their fingers together as he did so.  
  
"Mm-hmm. Happy Fathers' Day, Mr. Luthor." Chloe smiled as he brought his head down to meet hers in a sweet kiss. With their children present, and both too tired to do anything more, Lex and Chloe settled into the enormous bed as the Luthor family enjoyed an afternoon nap.  
  
* * *  
  
I see what beautiful is about  
  
When I'm looking in  
  
Not when I'm looking out  
  
Oh, the view I love the most  
  
Is my front porch looking in  
  
* * *  
  
FIN 


End file.
